


What Your Husband Can't Give You

by angryschnauzer



Category: Hellraiser (Movies), Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: (Older woman/younger man), 18+, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Christmas, Christmas fic, Cunnilingus, F/M, Flirting, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Separated from your husband, you end up having to hire someone to shovel snow from your driveway. Little did you you that an ad for 'Mikes Helping Hands' would lead to more than just shovelling snow.
Relationships: Mike (Hellraiser)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	What Your Husband Can't Give You

Sitting at your desk you were attempting to send the last of the work emails out on Christmas Eve, whilst the kids were at their Dads and you had uninterrupted peace and quiet. However what was outside the window in front of you was distracting you from your task at hand. Shaking your head you turned your attention back to your inbox, but after just a few seconds the movement outside again distracted you.

That movement was Mike. You’d seen an ad in the local free paper that had dropped on your doormat just before the snow had hit;

Mike’s Helping Hands   
Yard work, Lawn Mowing, Chopping Wood, Shovelling Snow.   
Let me do what your husband can’t… or won’t.

As you glanced at the clipped ad you’d pinned to your noticeboard, you had to allow yourself to smile when you finally read the ad in full, having only noticed the first and second lines before you’d called that morning having woken up to a foot of snow covering your front yard. There had been many thing’s your Ex couldn’t do, and even more he wouldn’t do. However it had been a sucker punch to the stomach when you’d discovered he was not only planning on leaving you, he had already started to set up a house and family before he’d even broken the news, only after you’d confronted him because of someone in Walmart commiserating you on your separation having seen his new partner was now expecting a baby. That was two months ago and you’d gone straight home, packed up his stuff and left it on the porch, before getting a locksmith over to change the locks and set up an appointment with a divorce lawyer. Thankfully your job allowed you to earn good enough money to support the household on just one wage, and you had every intention of taking your Ex to the cleaners in court.

Deciding it was time to for caffeine you abandoned your viewing spot and made your way to the kitchen, slowly going about filling the coffee pot and setting it to brew. A gentle knock at the door to the back yard caught your attention, seeing Mike standing outside, his cheeks flushed red from working out in the cold air. Waving for him to come inside he smiled a crooked grin as he opened the door;

“Hi Ma’am, all done for you. Paths cleared, and i shovelled out in front of your garage too”

“Thank’s Mike, come in, i’ll fix you a drink to warm up. Coffee, Hot Chocolate?”

“Chocolate would be great, thanks. Is there somewhere i can wash up?”

“Just through the laundry room” you nodded to the open door off of the kitchen, watching as he pulled his boots off and disappeared whilst you prepared the milk for the Hot Chocolate.

A few moments later he reappeared, hanging his leather jacket over the back of a chair, his hoodie unzipped and to show a white t-shirt underneath. Setting the mug of cocoa down on the counter he leaned against it rather than sit, and you only then realised just how tall he was as he stretched his long legs out and crossed them at the ankles, his mismatched socks screaming of someone in their early to mid 20’s.

“Thanks for this, it smells amazing”

“Its a peppermint candy cane mix…”

“Nice… very festive” he grinned again and you felt that tiny tingle up your back of when the cute boy at school would smile at you. It was a feeling you hadn’t felt for a very long time; “Oh i pulled your kids bikes around the back and put them under the porch near the log pile”

“Oh god, i completely forgot they were still outside, thank you!”

“Happy to help Ma’am”

“Oh please don’t call me that… it makes me feel old enough to be your Mom!” you laughed, surprising yourself at your honesty

“Sorry, habit. And you’re certainly nothing like any Mom’s i know, you’re much hotter”

You’d been taking a sip of your coffee as he spoken, yet his comment made you cough and splutter. As you did you best to pat down your shirt with a dish towel you didn’t notice as Mike moved and was suddenly standing in front of you;

“Is there anything else i can do for you… anything your husband can’t… or won’t give you?”

“I… i’m separated…”

He gently hooked his finger underneath your chin, tilting your head just the slightest;

“Tell me to stop and i will, otherwise let me give you a Christmas treat…”

Mesmerised by his deep blue gaze you nodded as his lips descended on yours and for the first time in over ten years you were kissed with enthusiasm and passion. As he pulled away you let out a whimper at the loss of his lips and tongue, watching as he got to his knees in front of you, his work calloused fingers sliding beneath your shirt to hook into the waist of your leggings, before tugging them down your legs along with your panties. Pulling them off one foot he hooked it over his shoulder as he buried his face at the apex of your thighs, no protests about you having not shaved like your Ex would have done, instead with cool fingers he parted your folds and let his hot tongue swipe through your slick from your hole to your clit. 

Blue mischief stared up at you as you couldn’t look away, and yet you found you needed to steady yourself against his devilish tongue, your fingers winding their way through his dark chestnut locks as he delved deeper into your velvet channel. It didn’t take long for you to reach your peak, it had been too long since anyone had eaten you out with this much enthusiasm, and soon you were cumming on his face with a cry as your legs shook. 

When he finally pulled away he stood quickly, wrapping his arms around you before kissing you deeply and you could taste yourself on his tongue.

“I bet its been years since you’ve been fucked properly, hasn’t it?”

You just nodded and whimpered, letting him move you around until you were pushed against the countertop and he lifted you so your ass was in the air and your toes barely able to reach the floor. The sound of the metallic burr of his zipper filled the room and you sucked in a breath as you felt that first hot touch of his flesh spearing into your neglected channel. 

Whatever you had been expecting was wiped from your mind as he exceeded all expectations, his thick girth stretching you and you now understood how he was so cocky and sure of himself; he had the equipment to back up the swagger. He didn’t give you chance to recover before he started to plough into you, reaching parts inside you didn’t even know existed until that moment.

“You have such an amazing ass…” he complimented you as you felt it jiggle at each thrust, his large hands on your cheeks as he pulled them apart to get a better view of his dick stretching your hole. When he swiped his thumb up your crease and over your asshole you inadvertently let out a purr at the touch and you felt him slow his efforts behind you before reaching over and grabbing the expensive olive oil that sat in the middle of the counter that you used for salad dressings. You felt the cool trickle of the oil hit your ass, seconds later his thumb was working against your back door and you let out a sigh as you relaxed and he breached you, sinking into the thick knuckle of his thumb.

“Knew you’d like this… you haven’t been treated right have you? Your ex didn’t know how to fuck a woman properly, did he?”

“No… he was useless… FUCK that’s good… don’t stop”

“Did you know that a woman’s sexual prime is later than a mans? A man is in his prime in his mid 20’s… just like me... “ he was fucking you hard against the counter now, swapping his thumb for two fingers in your ass that had you moaning against the cool marble of the kitchen countertop; “...whereas a woman doesn’t reach her peak until much later…”

“I’m almost there Mike… please… harder…”

With a grunt he started to thrust into you, pushing his hips up at the end of each thrust to fill you completely, and soon you were coming hard, squirting around his thickness before he yelled out and you felt him empty himself deep inside your womb.

He pulled out and turned you, holding you up in his arms as he kissed you, his tongue demanding entry to your mouth which you eagerly granted. Staggering back he sat his naked ass on a kitchen chair, pulling you with him to straddle his thighs and started to kiss you again. As you shifted you were surprised to find he was still rock hard and pressed against your stomach;

“How are you still…?”

“Hard? I told, you… just coming into my prime Babe”

Grasping your thighs he lifted you and you sank down onto his dick, feeling him split you open as he filled your cum soaked womb, his grip never wavering as he encouraged you to ride him. He pulled your shirt off and your bra soon followed, you felt exposed yet liberated as you ride him hard, his hands gripping your ass whilst his face was buried in your cleavage and he sucked at your neck and breasts. 

When he moved his mouth to your neck it was the beginning of the end, as he’d found your sweet spot and your cries of pleasure increased ten fold as his tongue sucked at the soft skin, your body tightening around his as he fucked up into you before you came again. Moments later he sunk his teeth into you as he shot another thick load of cum into your soaked walls.

“You are one hot MILF, you know that right?” he grinned at you as you sat on his lap.

-

You woke up sore and happy on Christmas morning, the bed empty next to you, a small note saying how Mike had to get home to shovel snow off the Doctor’s office driveway resting on the pillow, but that there was another snowstorm forecast for Christmas night if you ‘needed his help’ to just call. Your phone chimed and you saw it was a message from your Ex, he was bringing the kids back early so that ‘they didn’t disturb Christmas Lunch’. Rolling your eyes you pulled yourself out of bed, a smile on your face as your body ached in ways it hadn’t felt for a long time. 

An hour later you were tidying the cushions on the couch when you saw your Ex’s car slowly coming down the hill towards your house, watching as it slipped and slid on the ice and snow. Heading outside to greet him you realised what was about to happen, pulling your phone out to record as his vehicle slid into your front lawn and broke the mailbox off the post. That would be another thing he’d be paying for in the divorce settlement.

Climbing out he pulled the seats of the sports car forward so your two kids could jump out, smiling as they ran to you and hugged you, saying how they’d missed you even though they’d only been gone one night. Your ex pulled their bags from the car and made his way up the path, unable to hide his surprise that it had been cleared;

“Did you shovel this snow?”

“Pffft, no. I paid someone to do it”

He dumped the bags at your feet, his face scrunched into a frown;

“You could have made a little effort” nodding at your jeans and simple festive sweater.

“Why? Anyone i need to impress isn’t here”

He waggled his finger at you patronisingly;

“See… that’s why i moved on… and its why you’d never get better than me”

“Riiiight”

At that moment you heard the low rumble of an old-ish truck, surprised to see Mike heading up the hill from town towards your house, stopping at the kerb before climbing out. He immediately realised who was standing on your path with you, and holding a festively wrapped Poinsettia plant he waved;

“Hey Ma’am… just dropping off some gifts to my best customers”

You saw your ex’s jaw drop as the tall and handsome young man came striding up the pathway and handed you the plant, before his attention fell to your kids bags at your feet;

“You need any help carrying those inside Ma’am?”

“That would be wonderful Mike, thank you, it’s so handy when a man that actually knows how to help”

Turning your back on your ex you grinned at Mike as he winked at you, before you turned to your ex;

“I’ll get my lawyer to send you the bill for the mailbox. Now get off my property” turning back to Mike you smiled, whatever this was, it was a great way to make your Ex feel as shit as he made you feel, and even better that it was on Christmas morning.


End file.
